nterrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Thrown Weapon the Thrown Weapon page hasn't been changed in over four years, and contains no useful or practical information, along with being incomplete. the Terraria wiki already contains a page regarding thrown weapons, and should be referenced instead of this page. Blnkkk (talk) 22:11, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Throwing Knife the Throwing Knife page was last edited over 3 years ago, and since then, has had literally no information about the item. Blnkkk (talk) 15:00, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Poisoned Knife the Poisoned Knife page was last edited 4 years ago, and the edit removed all information on the page. since then, the page has had literally no information regarding the item in question. the Terraria wiki has more information about this item, and should be linked to instead of this page. Blnkkk (talk) 15:02, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Crystal Shard the Crystal Shard page contains minimal information, especially when compared to the Terraria wiki's page. it is also an orphan page. Blnkkk (talk) 15:44, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Diamond the Diamond page provides no information about diamonds in the context of nterraria, meaning there are either no uses for diamonds or, at the very least, no significant uses for diamonds, or else they would be mentioned. the page is also an orphan. the Terraria wiki page provides more information about diamonds and their uses. Blnkkk (talk) 16:26, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Greatsword the Greatsword page is confusingly bare. to my knowledge, there is no single weapon in nterraria named "Greatsword", which means the page is for the greatsword weapontype, but it provides no information or examples about the weapontype, and is therefore useless. Blnkkk (talk) 16:05, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Handgun the Handgun page provides only one line of information about the handgun weapontype, which explains virtually nothing. on top of that, not only is the page an orphan, but it could also very easily be confused with the Handgun weapon present in vanilla Terraria. Magic Gun the Magic Gun page is an orphan with very little information, none of which is useful or relevant to gameplay. Blnkkk (talk) 16:17, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Misc the Misc page might as well be blank, as it's an orphan page which provides virtually no information, and has only served to inform users what "misc" is short for, acting as a dictionary page instead of a wiki page. Blnkkk (talk) 16:21, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Musket Ball the Musket Ball page is mostly (completely?) copied from an older version of the Terraria wikipedia page, but it actually contains less information than the current Terraria wiki page. the page is also an orphan. Blnkkk (talk) 16:25, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Rifle the Rifle page was created nearly 4 years ago, and has had a total of two words on the entire page in that time. the information it provides is useless, along with being an orphan page. Blnkkk (talk) 16:34, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Scythe the Scythe page says that it is a weapon dropped by skeletron prime, but has no information past that. i've personally fought over 100 skeletron primes in nterraria 6+ with 1,000 luck, and haven't recieved a single scythe, so i'm confident in saying that the scythe no longer exists in nterraria. as such, the page should be deleted, as it wasn't providing any content anyways. Blnkkk (talk) 16:39, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Shortsword the Shortsword page provides no examples and minimal explanation for what the shortsword weapontype is. yet another orphan page with no edits for nearly 4 years. Blnkkk (talk) 16:43, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Sky biome the Sky biome page describes a biome that's present in vanilla terraria, and even acknowledges that fact. the page provides less information than the Terraria wiki's page, with the exception of recommended levels for the biome. the page is also an orphan. Blnkkk (talk) 16:47, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Stinky the Stinky page describes a debuff that is no longer present in nterraria, and (presumably) hasn't been for at least 3 years. since it seems unlikely the the debuff will be added in any new versions any time soon, if ever, the page should be deleted. the page is also an orphan. Blnkkk (talk) 16:50, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Torch the Torch page provides some information about the torch item in terraria, but lacks basic information such as the crafting recipe. the terraria wiki has more information on this item, and should be linked to instead. this page is also an orphan. Blnkkk (talk) 16:53, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Vile Powder the Vile Powder page provides some information about the vile powder item. however, it provides no information relating to nterraria itself, and only describes its vanilla uses, which the Terraria wiki is more than capable of doing with its own page. this page is also an orphan. Blnkkk (talk) 16:57, July 11, 2018 (UTC)